Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!
"The beach?" Jason looked dully over at Iris, who had just made the bold declaration she wanted the Guild to have a beach holiday. Wendy was sitting in his lap, sleeping quietly with Yasaka curled next to her. The twins were sleeping at his sides. Anyone could misconstrue this...and they'd probably be right. Vivian was curled into a ball; snoozing the morning away. It honestly was expected from Iris; but for Vivian to have such a heartwarming way of sleeping was rather abnormal. "....Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...." Suddenly, Iris prodded at Vivian, causing her to leap up and hit her head on the cieling in fright. "W-What!? Don't do that again...!" Jason seemed to be mulling it over. "Vivian, what do you think? Iris proposes we go to the beach." He figured he'd decide based on what Vivian said. Vivian bluntly replied, "Of course I do. We need a relaxing day; too many missions are taking up our free time." "Alright then..." Jason shrugged. "I guess we're going to the beach. A Time For Play "We're here!!!" Wendy gasped in awe. She'd never seen a sight like this before. Sand, lots of sand, and then water as far as the eye can see. The sea was a magnificent sight to behold, glittering under the sunlight. "You like the beach, Wendy?" Olivia asked, walking over to the girl. Her swimsuit was much skimpier than pretty much anyone on hand, easily showing off the appeals of her body. "Yeah..." Wendy was looking all around, taking it in. "I've never seen something like this before." "I'd say enjoy it..." Jason walked over, wearing swimtrunks and a matching jacket made for places like the beach. He still wore his X-shaped bands and the collar-band around his neck. "...but I give Iris five seconds to come barreling through here and into the water." "Yoooooooooooou guessed right~!" Iris called out as she barged past the two, before performing a massive belly-flop into the water. She had used her own natural fur to cover up her private parts- which means that she grew it spontaineously. Vivian called out, "Dammit, Iris! At least don't go naked!" Vivian stomped towards the two angrily, wearing a crimson and white polka-dotted bikini which actually flattered her supposedly boyish frame; she just wore baggy clothes most of the time, she wasn't unappealing at all. Upon closer inspection, Wendy's swimsuit was that of a two piece, a lime green swimsuit with stripes in a spiral pattern, and the top was slightly frilly around the edges. Jason had bought it for her earlier in the day, since she lacked a swimsuit. "Iris, you shouldn't cause so much trouble." She insisted. "There are other people at the beach besides us." Iris turned around and gnashed her teeth rather embarrassed. "Oh, ehehehehe. Sorry~" She wasn't really sorry, but she did have a habit of screwing things up quite often. "....Just that nothing would fit me, so yeah..." Vivian merely applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation. "...Dammit, Iris. Try and do what Jason says; see, this is WHY we need to tell you what to do and we can't trust to you act on your own." "Vivian, this is a day to relax, calm down." Jason put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Iris. "Ignore her, Iris. You're fine 'wearing' what you have, though I use the world loosely. Just, please don't bury anyone in the sand when the tide starts to come in."